


“I have something called self-control.”

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus searches out to Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I have something called self-control.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously the HP characters and the HP world do not belong to me, but to JKR. Only the plot is mine. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.  
> Original Notes: (9/1/11) Happy Birthday, Professor Snape :D

“Surely, the lack of a response should have made you realize that your advances were unwanted and therefore futile?” Severus questioned with a sneer.

 

“That’s what you wanted me to think,” Albus Severus replied in a cocky tone. He’d been sending descriptive letters and pictures to the man for a while now. “It’s proven by what you are doing to me right now.”

 

Severus had the young man bent over his desk, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Albus had already come twice and remained hard.  _Oh, to be nineteen again._

 

“Brat,” Severus growled. “So self-assured. What makes you so sure I’m not doing this to give the story to Seeker?”

 

“Fuck, Severus,” Potter whined. “Stop talking, you’re too old to lash out your tongue and fuck at the same time.”

 

“I am what?” Severus said in a deadly tone as he stopped all his motions.

 

“Too  _old_.” Albus replied as he huffed. “It’s messing with your rhythm. Can you move?” A jerk of hips backwards, trying to get the older wizard to move.

 

“That is uncalled for,” Severus replied as though his feelings were hurt.

 

“Look.” The young man turned his head back in order to look at the wizard, making an uncomfortable squeak. “Fine, I lied, you can do both fine together. But you’re so focused on making me, I don’t know –scared? angry? – whatever it is, that you aren’t enjoying yourself properly.”

 

“Like you pointed out, I am older, I have something called  _self-control_ ,” Severus enunciated the last part and resumed his thrusting.

 

“I’ve finished twice,” Albus huffed. “And I’m close to a third time, and you’re not even close to your first!”

 

“Maybe you don’t actually excite me?”

 

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be that hard.”

 

“Potter,” Severus warned.

 

“That’s what you call my father. Don’t call me that, please,” Albus curtly asked. The young wizard let his head fall onto the desk. “Can we move this somewhere else?”

 

“Where?”

 

“Your bedroom perhaps?” Albus suggested.

 

“Are you suggesting we have sex in a missionary position, like lovers?”

 

“No.” Albus shook his head, thrusting back onto Severus’ cock. “I’m suggesting you stop being such a self-controlled  _git_  and let me ride you.”

 

“Only met me an hour ago and you’re already insulting me?”

 

“Insult you? Please. I’m saying it like it is. And I've known _of_ you my whole life.” Albus made a show of exhaling long and loud in a show of boredom. “Are you getting out so we can move or not?”

 

“So demanding,” Severus commented even though he slipped out of him and walked away, expecting the younger wizard to follow him.

 

“Don’t worry,” Albus guaranteed. “I’ll be demanding to top you early in the morning.”

 

“You wish, what even makes you think you’re staying the night?”

 

“I’m an insatiable young man, impossible to wear out,” Albus responded, smiling wide as Severus turned back to look at him with narrowed eyes. “And now you want to prove me wrong, which after non-stop sex you are likely to, but only tomorrow.”

 

“Let’s see if your theory holds true after a night in my bed,” Severus purred.


End file.
